The Bible of Jashin
by Chris Rode
Summary: Just to enlighten those who are really interested in the religion of Jashinism. There are only five chapters, but I'm sure there is more to add. So, if you have any requests, private message me and I will add your amendment to Lord Jashin's Bible. Please enjoy and take this seriously - I did my best in writing it.
1. Chapter 1: Basics of Jashinism

**Chapter 1:** Basics of Jashinism

The early stages of Jashinism are unknown. However, as the religion became known throughout nations, more and more people began converting to serve in Lord Jashin's name. Research has proved that, in the beginnings of Jashinism, followers would sacrifice others and themselves to compete for their God's love. Ultimately, the champion of these contests would win Jashin's reward - immortality.

But as the religion grew to accommodate modern society, the murdering of fellow Jashinists was prohibited, forbidden even, by the Lord himself. The Lord Jashin sent a messiah from his godly throne, a prophet that later became known as Hidan.

Hidan's early childhood is a mystery, for he was raised by Jashin to be trained and taught in the ways of his religion. Hidan grew to be a strong believer in Jashin, and would kill anyone who disagreed with the words he spoke. In his eyes, and in the Lord's, anyone who did not understand the pain of others did not deserve to live in this world. Therefore, he ended the lives on non-believers, using their bodies in sacrifices to Lord Jashin.


	2. Chapter 2: Ten Commandments of Jashin

**Chapter 2:** The Ten Commandments of Jashin

Hidan's word did reach the hearts of some, though. He successfully converted a number of people to the ways of Jashin, teaching them to follow his command and sacrifice on a regular basis. Eventually, Hidan was visited by his God, and given a list of ten commandments to preach to his followers.

These ten commandments, known as the **"The Ten Sacred Commandments,"** told of the key parts of becoming a true Jashinist. They are as follows:

The first commandment, the **Commandment of Impurity**, states, "Thou shalt not settle for less than death, and welcome only Death into thy life." This commandment is probably the simplest one to follow, for it gives the basic structure that is the religion of Jashinism. In a summary, it is stating that a follower of Jashin shall not leave their victims alive. The second part of the sentence means that only Death is to be welcomed when performing rituals or regular sacrifices. Death is said to stand beside the Jashinist, waiting for his prayers to be heard by his God before taking the soul of the victim.

The second commandment, the **Commandment of Loyalty**, states, "Thou shalt sacrifice to thy Lord Jashin only worthy tributes." By this, Jashin is saying a Jashinist may only sacrifice those who have not taken Himself into their hearts completely. Those who do not understand the pain of others, as mentioned earlier. In Jashin's eyes, if you cannot empathize with the hardships of another, you are not of worthy breath to be held in the body you walk in. You must comprehend what others around you feel, feel it yourself, and ultimately rid yourself of it through rituals.

The third commandment, the **Commandment of Freedom**, states, "Thou shalt not cover thyself with clothing unless it is required by uniformal code." Originally, the exception was not part of the commandment, since Jashinists could freely walk around bare in olden times. But as society grew more strict, the exception of uniforms became part of the commandment to save as many Jashinists as possible. In early ages, when Jashinists did walk around naked, officials of the area were likely to execute them for "taking the eyes of the innocent," as they would say. It was a sad time during that period until the extension was added.

The fourth commandment, the **Commandment of Sovereignty**, states, "Thou shalt not worship any other god than thy Lord Jashin." The meaning of this commandment is simple and inferred without having to be read. Anyone who is dedicated to their religion would know not to pertain with any other religion. It's common knowledge amongst true Jashinists, but this commandment was put there basically as a warning to those who dared to practice another religion and believe in another god.

The fifth commandment, the **Commandment of Self Righteousness**, states, "Thou shalt not show mercy to thy foes." This commandment is, again, self-explanatory. Jashinism is a religion based on Death and Pain. It encourages murder and self-inflicted harm, which is a good reason it is shunned, although that is to be explained in another chapter. As stated in the first commandment, settling for less than death is forbidden in the name of Lord Jashin. Therefore, not fully killing your foes and victims is considered a crime.

The sixth commandment, the **Commandment of Sacrifice**, states, "The greatest sacrifice thy shall ever make is self sacrifice." This commandment is possible the most cherished one out of the ten. This is because self sacrifice is like the ultimate form of loyalty to Lord Jashin. One who sacrifices his or herself to Him is praised for having bravery and courage, as well as undying loyalty to Him.

The seventh commandment, the **Commandment of Repentance**, states, "When thy sacrifices thyself to thy Lord Jashin, thou shalt receive the greatest reward - immortality." This commandment collaborates with the sixth commandment, for obvious reasons. Once you have sacrificed yourself to Him, you are granted immortality, and can no longer suffer a natural death. You may then sacrifice yourself multiple times, which is why Jashinists strive to fulfill the commandment. However, if one should break his ties with Jashin after receiving immortality, Lord Jashin may easily take back His gift to them, and subject them to death by His own hand.

The eighth commandment, the **Commandment of Prayer**, states, "Thou shalt commend thy bible and pray at least once in seven days' time." By this, Jashin means that a Jashinist only has to pray once a week, but most others pray daily, or several times a day. Praying may consist merely of repenting whilst clasping you Jashin pendant, or it may go so far as to perform an entire ritual. Which leads us to the ninth commandment.

This commandment, the **Commandment of Trust**, states, "Thy shalt wear thy pendant at all times." The pendant a follower receives once converting to Jashinism is a clearly dignified upside-down triangle inside of a circle. Variations of this may include a triangle inside of a closed sphere, or a triangular prism inside a circle and/or a sphere. As long as the symbol is clear, it is accepted as a pendant.

And now we move onto the tenth and final commandment, one which has been stated several times previously. It is the **Commandment of Pain**, and simply states this: "Thou shalt inflict pain on those whom do not understand the pain of others." Empathy is the main focus of this commandment. As mentioned before, if you cannot empathize, you are not worthy of being alive. In all honesty, Jashinism is a religion that not only encourages violence, but also a sort of compassion for those who understand and show compassion to others. Some cannot comprehend this, which is why this religion is so shunned to the majority of the populace.


	3. Chapter 3: Jashinism in the Society

**Chapter 3:** Jashinism in the Society

Many people believe Jashinism to be only a dignified form of being "emo." But they are sorely mistaken. They see Jashinism as only pain and death, when in reality, it is so much more.

This is where the Commandment of Pain mostly comes into play. Since people cannot sympathize correctly with others, such as the followers of this religion, Jashinists were known to kill a vast majority of the people they encountered. However, in the growth of society, things have changed drastically.

Murder is frowned upon by modern-day society, and for obvious reasons. But, if they took a deeper look into the true purpose behind the deaths of people, they would understand it was for the greater good.

Believe it or not, most of today's killers, referred to as "serial killers," are followers of Jashin. They are simply going about the requirements of their religion, but the public won't allow it. Back when Jashinism was still taking a huge effect on people, murder wasn't taken so seriously, so to speak. Back then, people knew why Jashinists would kill people, and realize they were better off without them.

Nowadays, people have lost sight of the true horrors within those who cannot understand others' pain. These are the people who cause pain, instead of feel it and share it with others. These are the real criminals in life, not Jashinists. They may mask it well behind others, but true Jashinists can see right through any mask a non-believer puts up. They will take it upon themselves to show these people the error of their ways, and take it right down to the grave with them.

Think about this for a moment: if you say someone in obvious pain, no matter what kind, what would you do? Studies show, most people try to help that person in pain. And the ones who say they don't help are the ones who grow up cruel and heartless - a parasite to the people around them. And yet, Jashinists get in trouble for ridding the world of these parasites in trying to help that person in pain and many more after.

Society today is unfair, not only to Jashinists, but to people in general. They treat the heartless like royalty and those in pain like scum. It's tragic, what people do without thinking clearly. They are killing off their own kind because they lack the foresight to see what they are putting each other through.


	4. Chapter 4: Befriending a Jashinist

**Chapter 4:** Befriending a Jashinist

If you were to come across a Jashinist, it would be wise to take caution. While restrictions are being ever made on the followers of this religion, they are still people of temper and strong heart. If you'd wish to approach one in a friendly way, you need to take some precautions.

The first would be to make sure you aren't wearing or showing any offensive symbols or words. Such as, per say, a shirt that read, "Emos are attention-seekers," or even, "Gays are faggots," or anything along those lines. Jashinists will see this as an insult to those in pain, and likely take an instant disliking to you.

The next thing you should do is keep your speech in check. It follows the same lines as watching what you look like. Saying small things you don't really mean can fire up an immediate furnace within a Jashinist and turn them incredibly biased against you. Anything that subjects others to a disgraceful stature is insulting to them, as well.

Another thing would be to approach them alone, if at all. There's no real way to make sure you won't screw up if your friends tag along and mess things up themselves. Besides, Jashinists respond more openly when confronted by a smaller persuasion. Groups and crowds make them feel nervous and cramped, kind of like having claustrophobia. They normally have to suppress a killing instinct and are not too safe to be around when set off.

The last thing to mention is - don't talk about other religions. If you even insinuate the slightest bit that you prefer any other religion at all, Jashinists will not want to be around you. That same killer instinct will bubble up and set fire if you're not careful. As I'm sure you already know, Jashinists are extremely biased against other religions. Lord Jashin is the only God to them, always and forever. So talk about other religions is basically a forbidden subject when confronting them.

If you follow all of these rules, and still manage to keep up a neutral conversation, the chances of you befriending the Jashin in question will raise ten-fold. Other than what is stated above, don't be afraid to be yourself and be open with them. Jashinists empathize easily with people about nearly anything. It's good to share your problems with a Jashinist, because they are most likely willing to help in any way they can, too.


	5. Chapter 5: Sexual Orientation

**Chapter 5:** Sexual Orientation of Jashinists

Jashinists are not sexist, whatsoever. They may be gay or lesbian or bisexual. Jashinists accept the sexual orientation of others without much thought - it barely matters to them. But their sex life can get to be a problem with, predictably, the society.

Jashinists don't particularly like to settle down with someone straight away. They like to shop around, so to speak. They examine before choosing a preferable partner. In 97% of cases, Jashinists are not virgins by the time they get married, if at all. Actually, losing their virginity is a sort of step-up in becoming a true Jashinist for them. It means they are not afraid to propose themselves to others, as well as be truthful about themselves.

In the mind of a Jashinist, their virginity is just one more obstacle in their religion. They tend to want to lose it rather quickly, normally to just get it out of the way. Other times, they may cherish the way they lose their virginity, and turn it into a praised goal for them. Sometimes, Jashinists will even turn sexual intercourse into a ritual, and more often than not, their sexual partner is used as a sacrifice in the end.

While this may sound a little extreme, being sacrificed by a Jashinsit during intercourse is a great deal different than a regular sacrifice. A regular sacrifice consists of sacrificing a victim that is impure of mind and heart. Whereas a sacrificial partner is a sign of respect from the Jashinist.

Basically, if a Jashinist sacrifices someone during intercourse, they're saying they respect you enough toe send you into the arms of his God rather than keep you trapped on this earth to experience more pain. In a way, it is just another concept of performing the Commandment of Pain.

Sexual intercourse with a Jashinist normally various to a high degree from regular sex. The Jashinist will more than likely perform a ritual and connect their partner's soul with their own. This allows the two partners to share what they are feeling physically, and on rare occasions, emotionally.

Physically, the connection allows the Jashinists partner to feel the pleasure and/or pain that is inflicted upon them. Most of the time, it is to share the pleasure, but sharing the pain, as well, is yet another variant of the Tenth Sacred Commandment.

Emotionally, however, is on a whole 'nother level. If one should achieve this level in the ritual, it is surely a gratifying experience. This only happens with the most psychically advanced Jashinists, who specialize in feeling the pain of others over everything else. It allows them to literally see into the partner's soul and read the emotions they are feeling as they are feeling them. While this does not work the other way around, it is still an incredible experience for both. This is because when the partner's soul is entered by the Jashinist, their minds may mold together into one, if just for a second. It is something that can completely and totally psyche a couple in full. At this point, the ultimate level of the tenth commandment is achieved.


End file.
